


One Year

by Autymnb24



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern Era, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: It had been one year since Sansa left...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just came up with this. Short thing. I think I'll continue
> 
> WARNING: ITS ANGSTY. REALLY ANGSTY. lol ;)

_ I hate you! _

_ I wish I could erase you from my brain. _

_ I can't anymore. _

_ Why did you have to ruin us? _

_ Goodbye, Tyrion _

 

The last words she said to him a year ago still repeated in his head.

It was February 14th.

It has been one year.

One year without Sansa.

One year without love. 

One year without hearing her voice.

One year without seeing her.

One year without holding her.

One year without love.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jon asks him has they stood in front of his penthouse. Tyrion shook his head. "Uh, yeah. I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," Jon says knowing what was wrong with Tyrion. "You know you have to forgive yourself."

"I have...and I haven't...I just..."

"Miss her?"

"Yeah," Tyrion makes a small sad smile. "I miss her a lot,"

"You can't go back and change what you did Tyrion, but you can move forward. Keep moving forward even if that is without her. She would want you to be happy."

Tyrion ignored the last part of Jon's sentence. Sansa was Jon's sister. He knew that he had contact with her somehow. Tyrion envied Jon just thinking how Jon would hear her voice. He had to get away from Jon. "Thank you, I am tired."

Jon nods. "Okay, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Tyrion leaves Jon without saying a real goodbye and takes the elevator up to his penthouse. When Tyrion enters his foyer Pod is standing there waiting for him with a confused look on his face. "Pod, my boy, are you okay?"

"Sir, there is a woman in the living room,"

"Okay. Who is she?"

"It's Sansa,"

Tyrion heart stops when he hears her name. "...No...that can't be," Tyrion swallows hard then walks past Pod before he can say anything else. Tyrion slowly enters the living room and see's auburn hair that is familiar. "Sansa?" He chokes. Sansa slowly turns around and gasps when he see's him. "Tyrion,"

Tyrion moves his head to the side . "I'm dreaming,"

"Why do you always think your dreaming?" 

"...Have you come home?"

_ Whenever you are ready to forgive me or just want to come back...come home. _

_ I won't. I don't want to look at this place or you. _

_ I am just letting you know Sansa. _

Sansa swallows hard. "No...yes...I don't know..." She says puzzled herself. 

"Okay," Tyrion nods holding his tears back. "Um...Do you want a drink?"

"No, thank you,"

"Are you staying long?"

"I don't know," She shrugs. Tyrion smiles. "Okay..."

"Okay," Sansa gives him a small smile back.

"Can I hug you?"

"No," She says quickly. Tyrion puts his head down.

_ Sansa, please. _

_ I don't want to have any physical contact with you again! Not after you touched her! I fucking hate her! _

_ Sansa- _

Tyrion lifts his head back up studying Sansa. 

Same green eyes. Except one looked like it wanted to burn him the alive and the other wanted him to hold her.

Same fiery red hair. Except it was shorter and flowed little past her shoulders.

Same face. Except she looked older and she wore red lipstick instead of soft pink.

Same style. Except she wore dark blue dress instead of a light blue.

She was the same but different just like him.

She had a brick wall in front of her. A wall he built for her. "I am going to have a drink,"

"Of course," Sansa mutters with poison. 

"I mean water. I have been sober for about a year now,"

Sansa laughs evilly. "Really?"

"Yes," Tyrion says simply then calls for Pod to grab him some cucumber water. "Are you staying for dinner?" Tyrion questions. 

"I want to go to my room," Sansa blurts. 

"It's your home, Sansa. You can go wherever you want. Nothing has changed. I mean I did redo the kitchen but nothing has changed...only us," He says the last part quietly. Sansa nods bitterly then walks past Tyrion without another word. She goes past Pod holding a glass of water , up the stairs to her room. When Pod passes the glass to Tyrion a door slams shut. 

"Are you okay sir?"

Tyrion nods. "Yes. Um...the lady has returned. Pod, could you make sure the cook makes Sansa's favorite for dinner tonight and lemon cakes for dessert and cheesecake and-"

"Everything?" Pod finishes.

"Yes," Tyrion exhales nerviously before taking a gulp of his water. "If you excuse me I am going to lay down for a bit." Tyrion walks up the stairs and is about to go into his bedroom but realized Sansa is in there already. He turns around walking into his work study next to the large masterbedroom and shuts the door.

_ I will never forgive you. _

_ I hate you. _

_ Our love is not stronger than this! You broke our love! _

She was drawn here. It can't be she misses our room and Pod. She knows I am here. Sansa came back to me whether she likes it or not. She came back for us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember angst fan fic lol

_ She hated him. _

_ She loved him. _

_ She hated him. _

_ She loved him. _

 

Sansa remembered writing those words in her journal over and over when she found out about Tyrion’s deceit. 

It was a year ago. 

Now a year later she was reading those words she wrote over and over. She wrote it through ten pages. When Sansa turned the last page of her writing she frowned. Tyrion had written in her journal.

 

_ She hated him but he loved her. _

_ She loved him and he loved her. _

_ She hated him but he loved her. _

_ He lost her but he still loved her. _

 

Sansa slammed the journal shut rubbing her eyes so she wouldn’t cry. She looked around their master bedroom and sighed. 

It was still the same. Big bed with soft silk sheets and she knew there were warm blankets and furs she had made in the trunk that was in front of the bed. Her mirror desk vanity filled with her jewelry, perfume, and makeup was still there. Their bookshelf filled with their favorite novels were still there. Sansa's eyes widen when her eyes fell on the new flat screen tv that was across their bed. 

 

_ A TV? _

_ Yes haven’t you wonder what it would be like to watch a cooking show or an animal documentary in the middle of the night? _

_ We have our tablets and tv downstairs. _

_ Tyrion… _

_ Fine, darling. I will think about it.  _

 

“Well, I guess he thought about,” Sansa sighs deeply to herself. Everything was the same but different. Tyrion even looked different. Tyrion grew out his dark blonde hair more and grew out a small beard that fit perfectly on him. He still had lovely green eyes…

 

_ Don’t you love it, princess? _

_ What! Love what, Shae? _

_ Tyrion’s pretty green eyes staring into yours while he fucks- _

 

Sansa threw the journal across the room hitting a lamp that falls over. Sansa takes deep breath in and out. Tyrion barges into the room. “Are you okay?”

“Fine!” She snaps.

“Okay...do you want me to leave?”

“Yes,” She clenches her jaw. Tyrion sadly is about to leave but Sansa asks. “Did you read my journal?”

Tyrion turns around to look at her and eyes glance at the journal next to the broken lamp. “I did,”

“And wrote in it?”

“You already know,”

“Why?”

“I wanted to feel closer to you,”

“What?”

“I have not seen or heard from you in a year , Sansa. It’s been hell. So, I read your deepest thoughts so I could be closer to you in some way even if it was small.”

Sansa closes her eyes for a moment in pain and nods. “The writing?”

“I just did it. I couldn’t stop.”

“I see,”

“Sansa-”

“Did you ever get the separation papers?” She asks.

“No,”   
“You're lying,”

“I am not. I told you I would never lie to you again.  _ Ever _ .” Tyrion makes clear. 

Sansa rolls her eyes. “I would like if you wouldn’t read my journals again in the future and write in them,”

Tyrion nods in agreement.

Sansa tucks strands of her hair behind her hair. “Why did you get a tv?”

“I told you I would think about getting one and I did and I decided to get one. You can watch some-”

“I’m not staying,”

“What?”

“I’m not staying. I just came...I don’t know why I came back-”

“Yes you do,” Tyrion exhales deeply. “You just don’t want to admit it.” They stare at each other for a moment far apart but they are also magnets slowly going towards each other. Tyrion walks slowly up to Sansa and is about to hold her hand when she whispers. “How is Shae?” Tyrion shoots his head up and squints his eyes at her. “I don’t know. I told you I would never speak to her again.”

“She could have had your baby,”

“What?”

“Your baby. I mean if timeline is right-”

“Sansa. Stop!” Tyrion snaps at her. She flinches and he shakes his head walking away from her. “...Pod will call you when dinner's ready. I’ll see you then,” He walks out of the bedroom without looking back at her.

Sansa falls onto the bed and begins to cry herself to sleep. 

 

*

“M’lady?” Pod shakes Sansa softly from her slumber. Sansa blinks her eyes open slowly and begins to rise. “Dinner is ready,”

“Thank you, Pod,” She whispers. Sansa walks to her vanity mirror and brushes her hair so it looks somewhat right. She really didn’t care. Sansa walked down the stairs into the dining room to get dinner. There was none. “Pod?”

“Dinner is actually on the patio,” Pod leads her to the patio where a round table is lit. There were rose petals on the table and a candle in the middle with glasses of sparkling water and dinner with it. Sansa was about to pull her seat back, but Tyrion popped up pulling her chair back for her. She sat in the chair not even thanking him. He sat across from her and said. “I hope you like it,”

Sansa gazed down at the homemade stew that was in front of her. “Stark famous stew?”

“Yes, I asked Jon for the recipe. I know it was your favorite dish growing up.” 

He was right. Old Nan use to make it for the Stark children when they were younger. Her father, Ned knew how to cook it. One evening he did when Old Nan was sick and it was even better than Old Nan’s. 

Sansa blew on her spoon softly then took a taste, closing her eyes. 

Her heart warmed up. 

She could feel Winterfell. 

She could see Ned, Rob, Cat, Arya, Bran, Jon, and Rickon’s smile.

Sansa gave a gave a big sigh with a smile on her face and Tyrion smiled up at his wife but looked away when she caught him looking at her. “Jon really gave you the recipe?”

“He did,”

“Where is the chef?”

“Actually I cooked it,” 

Sansa looked up shocked “You did?”

“I did,” Tyrion takes a sip of his sparkling water then says. “Did I do okay?”

_ Lie. Lie. Lie.  _ “It tastes like how my father use to make it,” Sansa blurted.  _ Damn it Sansa! _

Tyrion with disbelief says. “Really?”

“Yes,” Sansa replies in a sad manner. 

“Well...I will make it for you again if you would like,” Sansa nods and continues to eat in silence. Tyrion eats as well with silence. After a couple of minutes, Tyrion asks. “Where have you been?”

“Wandering,” 

“Where?”

“Does it matter?” She shrugs.

“It does to me,”

 

_ What I want and how I feel doesn’t matter. _

_ It does to me. _

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,”

“Okay...when you're ready-”

“Yeah, I get it,” She scoffs.

Tyrion gripped his spoon hard and sighs. “Is this how it’s going to be? One moment you are sweet the next you hate me,”

“Maybe or maybe not. Who knows?” Sansa says with malice. Tyrion takes a deep breath and smiles. “I know you love me,”

“I don’t,”

“You do,”

“Keep telling yourself that,”

“You wouldn’t have come back if a part of you didn’t,”

“Maybe I came back for you to sign divorce papers,” Sansa threatens. Tyrion freezes staring at her with disbelief then exhales almost shaking. Sansa keeps eye contact with him and keeps the cold exterior up. “What are you saying?”

“...You know what I am saying…”

Tyrion swallows hard then calls out to Pod for dessert. He drinks some more water ignoring what Sansa just said. Tyrion and Sansa still gaze at each other frightened what the other will say next.

 

_ What are you saying? _

_ Marry me instead of Jaime. _

_ What is the difference? _

_ Ever since Cersei died Jaime has not been the same. We both know how terrible she was but Jaime saw the good in her. Jaime has been acting out more and been doing things Cersei would do… _

_ You think he will hurt me? _

_ I don’t know. _

_ You do… _

_ Just marry me. I promise I won’t ever hurt you. _

 

_ Liar.  _ “I am here because I need a place to stay,” 

“Oh...why didn’t you go to Jon?”

“I don’t need to intrude on Jon and Daenerys,”

“I see,” Tyrion whispers with confidence.

“You don’t,”

“I do,”

“You don’t,” Sansa repeats slowly with anger boiling inside her.

Pod brings a plate of lemon cheesecake to the table and hands Sansa knife. Sansa gives Pod a forced smile then says “Thank you,”. Pod exchanges a look to Tyrion but Tyrion nods dismissing Pod from the table. Sansa puts a slice on a clean plate in front of Tyrion then stands up straight, picks up the rest of the cake , grabs a fork and her glass of water and leaves the table without saying a word to Tyrion. Tyrion mouth drops open hurt and part of him hates himself for being amazed by his wife.    
“We should talk about sleeping arrangements!” He calls out , following Sansa. They get to their bedroom where Sansa puts the cake on one of the end tables next to the bed. “Fine,”

“Should I sleep here or somewhere else?”   
“I don’t care. Has long you keep some distance I don’t care,” Sansa snaps. 

“Okay...well I have some work I need to do. I’ll be in bed in an hour or two,”

“Good,”

“Great,”

"Amazing!"

“Fucking fantastic!” Tyrion snaps then walked away from Sansa, slamming the door. Sansa bites her lip hard then sits on the bed.

 

_ She ~~hated~~ him. _

_ She loved him. _

_ She ~~hated~~ him. _

_ She loved him. _

_ She hated that she still loved him. _


	3. Chapter 3

At 10:05 am Tyrion barged into Jon Snow’s place not giving a damn. “SNOW!” He roared throughout the home. He flew to the kitchen where Daenerys was throwing away burnt waffles. She looked up frowning at a rude Tyrion. “Why are you here?”

“Do you burn everything?”

Daenerys rolled her eyes and tightened the knot of her white robe. “Tyrion, it’s Sunday,”

“Where is Jon?”

“He took Rickon out for breakfast-”

“Explains the burnt waffles,” 

“Why do you need to see Jon?” 

“Sansa has returned,” 

Daenerys blinks for a second then nods. “Do you want tea?”

“You knew!”

“Or coffee?”

“You knew!” Tyrion repeats angrily. 

“Jon told me last night that he suspected she would return…” Daenerys admits sitting down at the round dinner table. Tyrion sits across from her. “I knew he was hiding something yesterday...y ou don’t seem happy,”

“I am...but...it’s just not good between us,”

“You didn’t expect for her to return home and to forgive you?” Daenerys searches Tyrion who finally folds. “Maybe...there was a part of me that dreamed that everything would be okay,”

“Oh, Tyrion,” 

“Don’t say it in a ‘sweet summer child’ tone! I can’t help there is a part of me that still dreams! I know she still loves me!”

“I know it’s hard but you have to think what she is feeling-”

“I understand what she is feeling! I do! I know she hates me and still feels the raw pain of my betrayal but...I know she still loves me! A part of Sansa still loves me and I can sit and take it all or I can fight for us!”

Daenerys smiles sympathetically at him. “I know you miss her and I bet she misses you too but if you keep pushing her you will lose her for good,” 

“Are you saying I shouldn’t fight?”

“Of course not! What I am saying is that you should let her come to you,”

Tyrion scoffs. “Hell will freeze over before that happens!”

“Maybe it already has. She could have come to Jon and me. Sansa knows she is always welcome into our home with open arms but instead of coming to us she came to you,”

“She mentioned divorce papers last night,”

“Did she mean it?”

“Yes...no...I don’t know! She was angry. I don’t know if she was serious or just threatening me to back off,”

“Will you sign-”

“I can’t even think about that right now,” Tyrion says in a strained tone. Daenerys reaches for his hand and squeezes it. “I’m sorry. I hope you two can heal and be together again,”

“Thank you,”

“Tyrion...have you thought about counseling?”

“Dany, please don’t,” Tyrion says letting go of her hand. 

_ I am leaving! _

_ Sansa! Please stay! _

_ No, I have nothing to say! You want to clear your conscious then go ahead! Confess all your sins to Missandei! I am leaving! _

 

“Therapy does not help,” Tyrion states sitting back. “It just makes things worse,”

“Okay, I just wanted to mention it. I know Missandei would let both of you see her again or she could see you two individually,”

“No....but thank you. Your advice did help me. I can't her push so hard…”

“See, your not the only one that knows things!”

Tyrion rolls his eyes. “Says the woman who is married to the man who knows nothing,”

 

*

Sansa smiled watching Rickon eyes widen with excitement when the waitress put Belgian waffles topped with whip cream and raspberries with a side of eggs and bacon in front of him. He reached for the syrup eagerly almost knocking over his chocolate milk but Jon caught the milk in time. “Easy, boy,” Jon warned with laughter. Rickon was eight now. Sansa hadn’t seen him in a year but it felt like years. Rickon looked happy just like Jon did. 

 

_ Jon and Dany are raising you well.  _ “Don’t be so eager, Rickon. We Starks savor our food,” 

“Alright,” Rickon sighs pouring the maple syrup slowly. Then in slow motion picking up his fork. 

Sansa shakes her head. “Not that slow! Just take your time and remember to chew-”

“He knows, Sans,” Jon tells her knowing Sansa was going to blab on. Sansa nods and is cutting a piece of raspberry and cream crepe when Jon asks her a question. “How long have you been back?”

“I just got in last night,”

“Oh...where are you staying?”

“In my house,” Sansa replies before eating some of her food. Jon eats some too then continues. “Do you mean...Tyrion’s home?”

“It’s my home too,”

“I know it’s just that I am surprised you went there,”   
“Why? It still my home,” 

Jon sighs. “You know what I mean,”

“I don’t. I am over it,”

“You are not!” Jon blurts. Sansa glares at him. “I am,”

“If you were truly over it, you wouldn’t be living with him. You would have come to me,”

Sansa rolls her eyes. “Are you really hurt I didn’t run to you?”

“Yes! I am your brother, Sansa. I can help if you let me in,” He explains. 

“...I know you want to help me but you can’t. I have to figure my life by myself...I quit school,”

“What? I thought the art program was going well,”

“I got behind on my work and...I am just having a hard time concentrating on my art. You think I would make a bunch of creations because of the pain but...nothing...”

Jon grabs her hand and squeezes. “It’s okay, Sansa. You’ll get your art jizz back,” Sansa bursts out laughing. “Jizz?”

“Wrong word to use," Jon chuckles. "What I mean is that it’s going to take time before you get back to who you were,”

“Who I was is gone,” 

“You’re right. Sansa, you will never be the same like you once were but a little piece of old dreamer Sansa is still in your heart. You just have to find her,” Sansa smiles at Jon and says. “Thank you...I guess you do know some things,”

Jon smiles back. “I guess I do,”

 

*

After breakfast with Rickon and Jon, Sansa went back home. She walked through the house to behind the house. She walked past the patio and garden to her old art studio. It had been a year since she been in her studio. Sansa took a deep breath then opened the door. The studio looked like it hadn’t been touched. The easels were covered, and the desk was clean. Sansa tilted her head to the right when she realized Tyrion had added a fireplace, a long suede couch and put all the artwork she created on the walls. Sansa had painted pictures of animals, portraits, self-portraits, and she drew sketch designs of outfits she hoped one day to create. 

 

_ What do you want? _

_ I don’t know maybe...open a store and sell clothes I make...it’s a stupid dream- _

_ Sansa! That is amazing! _

_ It is? _

_ Yes, Sansa Stark, artist/fashion designer. I can see it right now! _

_ You’re very optimistic. _

_ I am right _

_ How? _

_ I drink and know things.  _

_ So my future is set? My dream will come true? _

_ I promise you… _

  
  


Sansa picks up a brand new sketch pad off from the desk then sits on the newly couch to draw. She begins to draw a sunflower. 

 

_ Here you go. _

_ A sunflower? She’s beautiful Tyrion… _

_ When I was a child I heard stories of my mother growing sunflowers in her garden every summer. There use to be a flower competition each year and my mother would win every time.  _

_ Every single time? _

_ Yes! It’s crazy, right? You would think people would get sick of sunflowers each year but they did not… _

_...Thank you for the sunflower and sharing this with me. _

_ It’s nothing...every time I see a sunflower I think of my mother and...you… _

 

“Sansa?” She turned her head to Tyrion standing at the doorway. “I didn’t mean to disturb you,”

Sansa put her pencil down and sighed. “It’s fine,” 

Tyrion walked towards Sansa then gazed at the sunflower she was drawing. 

_ She chooses a sunflower.  _ “That is beautiful,”

“...Thank you...and I guess I should be thanking you for fixing up my studio,”

“It was nothing,” He shrugged.

“It wasn’t nothing, Tyrion,” Sansa rolls her eyes annoyed quickly. Tyrion always shook off kind gestures he did like it was nothing. It was never nothing to Sansa. She had gone through periods of no one doing anything kind to her and if they did they wanted something from her. Tyrion was different. He was kind to her and expected nothing. Even fixing up her studio he expected nothing. She couldn’t even lie to herself and say he did this because he expected her to forgive him or be nicer to her. Tyrion did this for Sansa because he loved her and wanted her to pursue her dreams so she could be happy. “Why do you do that?”

“What?”

“Every time you do something nice out of the goodness of your heart you act like it’s nothing,”

Tyrion is taken back a little. “...I do?”

“Yes, and it drives me crazy,”

“I’m sorry,” Tyrion makes a small smile. “Thank you for sharing that with me, Sansa.”

“You didn’t answer my question,”

Tyrion sighs and sits on the other side of the couch. “All my life I have been called a spiteful creature, a monster. I don’t believe what people say about me to an extent but…I guess there is a part of me that does believe it. So, when I do something nice out of my heart I cheapen it because-”

“You’re not a monster,” Sansa states clearly, gazing into his eyes. 

Tyrion gazes back into her eyes and never leaves. “Thank you,”

Sansa nods then picked up her pencil and continued to draw. Tyrion is quiet for a few minutes then clears his throat. “I saw Daenerys,”

“How is she?”

“Good. You saw-”

“Yep,”

“Good. How-”

“He didn’t know I was coming back,” 

“Oh-”

“So, don’t act like your friend betrayed you because he didn’t,”

“Okay,” Tyrion nods and gives her a look. “Well...we had a conversation without a ton of malice…”

“We are living together. We can’t be at each other's throats 24/7.” Sansa murmurs nonchalantly then went back to her drawing. Tyrion gives her an uneasy look then clears his throat. “I guess this conversation is over,”

Sansa says nothing. 

“I will leave you be…” Tyrion gives her one more look but she continues drawing, ignoring his presence. Tyrion leaves Sansa to continue regaining her passion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am late w/ bunch of fics lol but I have been writing. I wrote this a month ago then just finished it up. IDK if I ended it well or not but I will try to do better next time :)


End file.
